Inspirant, Expirant
by JuneCrescent
Summary: " Axel l'aimait trop, à la limite du malsain. Ce n'était pas pur, il le voulait pour lui tout seul, l'isoler de tous pour que son fiancé soit seulement et uniquement à lui et pour cela, il était prêt à tout" Pour Akuroku Day, DeathFic.


JE SAIS MA FANFIC ! xD Je la continuerais pas de panique, mais en attendant fêtons l'Akuroku Day ensemble ! Je vous embrasse bonne lectuuuuuure

* * *

Axel était allongé sur son lit, calme, les yeux à demi clos, inspirant. Expirant. Son téléphone négligemment posé à côté de lui. Comme toujours il attendait son SMS. Loin de lui d'être affectivement dépendant, il ne pouvait juste pas supporter que son beau blond de petit ami pense à quelqu'un d'autre. Rien que le fait que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche de son bien-aimé lui faisait perdre son sang-froid, en temps normal le roquin n'aimait pas la violence, mais parfois il se laissait simplement submerger par elle. La peur et la colère le changeait totalement, pour Roxas, ça avait toujours été tout ou rien. Et la vérité, c'est que c'était plus souvent tout. Roxas n'avait pas à avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, point. Axel l'aimait trop, à la limite du malsain. Ce n'était pas pur, il le voulait pour lui tout seul, l'isoler de tous pour que son fiancé soit seulement et uniquement à lui et pour cela, il était prêt à tout. Cela avait commencé par son jumeau, cet empoté de Sora qui collait toujours aux basques de son cher amour. Oh combien il le détestait. Alors un jour le grand roux l'avait attendu à la sortie de son lycée, fais en sorte d'éloigner Riku qui pouvait poser un problème et lui avait dit que Roxas l'attendait un peu plus bas dans l'usine désinfectée. Une fois rendu là-bas Axel n'avait pas hésité, sortant son calibre 45 il avait tiré une balle, simple nette. Fou de joie l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude avait ri, heureux d'avoir éliminé celui qui passait son temps à coller son senpai physiquement et mentalement. Sa liesse étant pourtant coupée par un hurlement, se retournant le jeune homme se retrouva face à un argenté en furie devant le corps sans vie du petit brun. Inspirant. Expirant. Sans sourciller Axel avait tiré un deuxième coup, droit dans la tête de Riku. Ricanant il était reparti chercher son blondinet et l'avait emmené acheter une glace, comme si de rien était. En apprenant la mort de l'être le plus cher à ses yeux Roxas avait complètement défailli et commencé à nourrir une haine du monde extérieur, se renfermant doucement sur lui-même. Une fois lancé le jeune rouge n'eut plus peur de rien. Peu à peu il éliminait l'entourage du jeune adolescent, le détruisant à petit feu. Quand son meilleur ami, Zexion, perdit la vie par un mystérieux empoisonnement suivit du suicide de son mari, Demyx accusé à tort par la police, le petit blond décida de ne plus mettre un pied dehors de chez lui n'acceptant de parler qu'à ses parents, son cousin Cloud et Axel le rouquin fut fou de joie d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il avait bientôt fini son travail. La nuit suivante ce fut au tour de Cloud de perdre la vie, un suicide diront on dans le rapport de police. À partir de ce point Roxas n'était plus qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, complètement détruit, mort de l'intérieur, son seul point de rattache à la vie était son amour. Le point de rupture avait été franchi.

Vingt-deux heures sonnaient. Tout tournait au ralenti dans la tête de Roxas. Il avait été obligé de sortir même pas dix minutes pour chercher quelque chose dans la voiture d'Axel et maintenant celui-ci se tenait devant lui. Les mains, le visage, les vêtements, tout était couvert de sang. Et le rouquin était là, debout, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en frénésie. Inspirant. Expirant. Les corps des deux parents de son amour à ses pieds baignant dans du sang.

Axel était toujours allongé sur son lit, toujours calme, les yeux à demi clos, inspirant. Expirant. Son téléphone négligemment posé à côté de lui. Il attendait son SMS. Sauf qu'il savait que, désormais, il n'y aurait plus aucun SMS, pourquoi en était il si sûr ? Simplement car le corps de son blondinet de petit ami reposait sans vie entre ses bras, il lui caressait ses cheveux d'or, le rassurant avec des mots qu'il ne pourra plus jamais entendre. Se souvenant des derniers instants de Roxas Axel embrassa ses lèvres, pointant son arme sur sa propre tempe. Et tira. N'inspirant plus. N'expirant plus.

" - Sais-tu combien je t'aime Roxas ? "

" - Oui, Axel, je le sais. "

" - Je ne crois pas. "


End file.
